The Power of a Gemstone
by JacksonFrost
Summary: Andromeda is kicked out of her house for loving a Muggleborn. Bellatrix and Narcissa meet her outside, for one last night as sisters. For the gemstone challenge. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This is for the gem challenge, on the forums. I picked a number and I got the Jasper gemstone. So, I decided to work that into the story I already had made a vague outline for- Andromeda's disownment and her sisters' reactions. Read and review, please!

* * *

**The Power of a Gemstone**

Andromeda Black was obsessed with gemstones. She read about their various powers and abilities and nothing could match her squeal of delight when she was presented with a new gem. Her family indulged her fascination with the stones, giving her presents of beautiful pendants and rings. Andromeda would select a different gem to wear each day, depending on what strengths and abilities she thought she'd need.

Nothing could have prepared Andromeda this morning for what she'd be facing later in the day, however.

"Get out! Get out of this house! You are no daughter of mine!" Cygnus Black roared at Andromeda, as he threateningly held his wand to her face. His wife, Druella Black, wiped a single tear from her eye and turned away, away from her daughter's pleadings. Andromeda shot a panicked glance at her sisters, but Narcissa bit her perfect lip and looked away, afraid, and Bellatrix tossed her ebony curls in disgust.

"All right," Andromeda sobbed. "I'll leave." Stumbling in her mad rush to get out of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, she ran outside, barely hearing the slam of the door behind her as she threw herself on the ground, sobbing quietly.

A moment later, Narcissa, pale and beautiful, appeared above Andromeda's thrashing body. "Stop crying," she murmured. "Bellatrix will be out in a second."

Andromeda let her sobs fade to whimpers. She knew how much Bellatrix loathed any sign of weakness, such as crying, and she needed her eldest sister's help right now. Andromeda sat up, wiping the tears from her clear grey eyes and looked at Narcissa in utter despair.

Narcissa knelt beside her. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "Uh, what gemstone are you wearing today?"

Andromeda twirled a ring around her finger, the stone flashing yellow, orange, brown, and a hint of green when the light hit the facets. "Jasper," she said quietly. "It's supposed to heal mental stress and offer protection." She laughed bitterly.

Narcissa smiled slightly. "Well, it kind of worked. Father didn't curse you. I don't know about the mental stress though."

Andromeda shook her head, grinning. "Isn't it pretty, though? Ted gave it to me."

Narcissa quickly looked away, not responding. The silence grew awkward as they watched the door open and close again. Bellatrix flounced out of the house, her cloudy grey eyes flashing. "Why are you doing this, Andromeda?" she asked, standing next to Narcissa.

"I love him," Andromeda answered simply. "If Mother and Father had forbidden you to marry Rodolphus, surely you would be upset too."

Bellatrix laughed her infamous cackle. "I would be quite delighted if I didn't have to marry that worthless man. I married not for love, Andromeda, but for politics and power and duty."

Andromeda shook her head sadly. "I can't do that. I just can't, Bella. I love him so much it hurts. Narcissa, do you feel like that with Lucius?"

Narcissa twirled a strand of her golden hair around her finger. "I love him," she answered carefully. "I hardly think it's as intense as you're making it out to be, though."

Bellatrix studied her middle sister. She knew the kind of love Andromeda was referring to. She felt it, not in regards to her spineless husband, but whenever she saw or thought about her master, her Lord.

"Andromeda," Bella sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. If you go and marry this Mudblood, it's all over. I won't be your sister anymore, nor will Narcissa. Are you willing to give us up for him?" Bellatrix showed the first signs this evening of losing her temper.

Andromeda noticed but couldn't protect Bellatrix anymore. "Yes," she answered truthfully. "I will miss you every second, but I love Ted. And I will marry him, no matter if I am shunned from the family or not."

Narcissa gasped but Bellatrix just stood perfectly still. "Is that the way you feel, then?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Y-Yes," Andromeda stammered, twisting her ring nervously and glancing at Narcissa for help. Narcissa shook her head almost imperceptibly. They both knew Bellatrix's wrath was unavoidable.

Bellatrix drew herself up to her full height and withdrew her wand, her hooded eyes glinting madly. "Bella," Narcissa cooed gently, her nervous blue eyes flashing to Andromeda.

Bellatrix ignored her youngest sister. "I loved you, Andromeda," she said regretfully.

Andromeda let out a sob, which infuriated Bellatrix. She pointed her wand at Andromeda and screamed, "Crucio!"

Andromeda writhed on the floor, screaming. The pain threatened to engulf her whole. The icy hot knives stabbed her body all over. "Please!" Andromeda cried, hot tears gushing from her eyes. She couldn't take the pain.

Vaguely, she could hear Narcissa frantically plead with Bellatrix- "She gets the point, it's hurting her, stop, please!"- but the pain was all-consuming. Finally, after several long moments, Bellatrix lowered her wand.

Andromeda gasped, trying to compose herself. "Bellatrix," she moaned.

"You needed to be taught a lesson," Bellatrix murmured coolly.

Andromeda sat up, her copper hair flying around her. "I am going to marry him, you can torture me all you want."

Narcissa gingerly sat down next to Andromeda, accepting what she said. She wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'll miss you, Andy."

Andromeda felt a stab of regret upon hearing her childhood nickname, but simply laid her head on her baby sister's shoulder.

Bellatrix hesitantly put her wand back in her robes. She sat down too, a little away from Andromeda, as if afraid of rejection. Andromeda gave her a heart-breaking smile and drew her closer.

Bellatrix didn't apologize, she never apologized, but she wrapped her arm around Andromeda and sighed heavily. The three sisters huddled together, their hair mixing together; ebony, copper, gold. They stayed like that until the sun began to rise, not speaking, just breathing each other in, for one last time.

Andromeda was the first to stir. She looked at her sisters who groggily opened their eyes. "You know," Andromeda started. "Jasper is supposed to align chakras and balance yin-yang energies."

Bellatrix smirked. "I don't know what chakras or yin-yangs are. But I guess it did align us together. For one night at least."

Narcissa eagerly nodded in agreement. "And it balanced all our energies so we could co-exist for a night. Quite a task!"

Andromeda smiled sadly. "And you said that gemstones don't work."

The girls sat in thoughtful silence for a minute. Bellatrix sighed heavily and grabbed Narcissa's hand and the two slowly stood up. Andromeda started to speak, but Bellatrix's glare shushed her. Andromeda understood. Words were unnecessary now.

Narcissa smiled once more at Andromeda, still sitting on the ground, and turned back to the house. Bellatrix followed, but paused to look back at her sister. Her eyes filled with longing for a second, and then her mouth twisted cruelly as she remembered exactly why Andromeda was leaving.

Andromeda looked down at her ring, sparkling in the morning light, not wanting to see Bella's familiar transformation into the insane Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa gently tugged on Bellatrix's hand and the two sisters, the two pure Black sisters, disappeared into the house.

Andromeda stood up slowly. She gave the manor one last long look, memories flashing before her eyes. And Andromeda Black, soon to be Tonks, turned away from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black for the final time.

_Fin._


End file.
